Detention Adventures
by Severuslover13
Summary: Hermione is in detention with Professor Snape. It is HG/SS. Is a role-play scenario created by two of us.


The following is a story that came to be on Omegle when I was role playing with a random stranger. We both knew the vague end product but pieced together the back story as we went... Somehow between us we actually ended up with a story... of a sort... I corrected some grammar along the way but otherwise this is our actual conversation. Plus I added an ending because our session disconnected before we got that far.

I do not own Harry Potter

This is obviously AU, and all characters are above the age of consent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like Harry Potter.**

**Stranger: **Role play? Do you have any ideas

**You:** Dirty or clean?

**Stranger:** Dirty

**You:** Um... Hermione and Snape in detention?

**Stranger:** Sure that's fine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

**You:** Hermione walks up to Snape's office door, and knocks tentatively on it.

**Stranger:** Snape hears the knock. "Come in," he says.

**You:** Hermione steps inside. "Hello Professor," she says, "I'm here for my detention?"

**Stranger:** "Oh yes, I recall that. Sit down." Snape turns back to reading a book.

**You:** Hermione obeys, sitting in a wooden chair opposite him.

**Stranger:** "So, what are you in here for ?" Snape asks her.

**You:** "You accused me of cheating on my potion today," she answers stiffly. She narrows her eyes. "I did **not** cheat sir - and it is highly unfair of you to mark me down for such an accusation."

**Stranger:** "That's true..." Snape returns to reading the book.

**You:** Hermione frowns. "Sir? What do you want me to do today?"

**Stranger:** "Well.." Snape closes the book and stands up, frowning slightly.

**You:** Hermione fidgets in her seat, unnerved by his silent, looming figure.

**Stranger:** Snape sighs and walks toward Hermione. "I wanted to talk to you."

**You:** Hermione blinks, thrown a little of balance. "What about, sir?"

**Stranger:** "Something has been growing around Hogwarts, like a plaque"

**You:** "A plaque?" Hermione asks, confused. "What do you mean?"

**Stranger:** "Well... I'm not quite sure what it is as of yet."

**You:** "Oh... did you want me to help you to investigate it?"

**Stranger:** "That would be fine" Snape says.

**You:** "Er... ok sir," Hermione agrees.

**Stranger:** "Thank you ," Snape comments.

**You:** Hermione looks rather puzzled. "What for? This is a detention?" she answers. "So where is this... plaque? What is it?"

**Stranger:** "It's in the South Wing," says Snape.

**You:** "Alright, show me the way, sir."

**Stranger:** Snape walks out of the office into the corridor.

**You:** Hermione hurries after his billowing robes.

**Stranger:** Snape turns down to the South Wing. "Down this way." Snape went into a small room that leads to one of the classrooms.

**You:** Hermione follows him, looking around at the dark room.

**Stranger:** "Oh no it covered this class room," Snape sighs.

**You:** Hermione looks at him inquiringly.

**Stranger:** "You may want to stay away from the black substances on the walls," he said.

**You:** Hermione jumps. Looking around, she realises that what she had initially thought was just a dark room was actually a tarry black substance coating the walls. She shudders away from the walls, unconsciously pressing closer into the warmth of Snape.

**Stranger:** "Perhaps we should leave."

**You:** "Yes" Hermione says softly, "I'm sorry sir but I don't know anything about what this... plaque could be."

**Stranger:** "Yes... well, never mind that now." Snape turns to the door but it will not open.

**You:** Hermione groans quietly. She tries unlocking the door with alohomara but it doesn't work. "What are we supposed to do now?"

**Stranger:** "I - I think we're locked inside," Snape says.

**You:** Hermione sighs. She walks to a desk in the centre of the room, as far from the walls as possible. She notices that the walls were exuding an odd smell, sickly sweet and cloying. Even in the centre of the room she can't help breathing it in.

**Stranger:** "Are you alright?"

**You:** Hermione shakes her head weakly. "I don't know," she says, "the air smells strange." The room feels hot and stuffy, and her face becomes flushed.

**Stranger:** "I can smell it too," Snape takes his wand out and casts a spell for the air to be easier to breathe.

**You:** Snape's spell does make it slightly easier to breathe, however the room still felt stuffy and hot. Hermions is suddenly very aware that she already wore only a light t-shirt and a skirt, having foregone the robes due to the spring weather.

**Stranger:** "It's quite hot in here." Snape uses his wand again but it was too hot in the room, and his spell does not do much.

**You:** Hermione tries fanning herself with her hands, but it doesn't have much effect. When she can stand it no longer, she relents and and undoes a few of the buttons on her shirt, all the while trying to avoid eye contact with her teacher.

**Stranger:** Snape didn't look at Hermione, he was returning to read his book.

**You:** Hermione relaxes slightly since Snape isn't paying attention. However, she does not have any books to distract her mind from the heat. As time passes she continues to undo her buttons. She tries unlocking the door again a few times, but cannot.

**Stranger:** "It's no use it won't open." Snape said, not looking at Hermione.

**You:** Hermione jumped slightly, not realising that he was actually aware of her actions. She blushes at this realisation, realising that he must be equally aware that she had removed her shirt completely as the heat became more unbearable.

**Stranger:** Snape ran his fingers through his hair, he took off his cloak and robes, revealing a black dress shirt and black trousers.

**You:** Without truly being aware what she was doing, Hermione stares. She had always assumed that the billowing robes hid a scrawny figure below them, but in his shirtsleeves it is apparent that the potions master has a much more attractive physique.

**Stranger:** Snape sighed, "This heat is excruciating," he complains.

**You:** Hermione jerks her eyes away, blushing again. _'What are you doing?'_ she scolded herself mentally. _'He's your professor! Bad enough that you're stripping your clothes off with him in the same room, without ogling him too!'_

**You:** Unable to help herself, she points out, 'You could always remove some more layers, it would help with the heat.'

**Stranger:** Snape walks to the window, but it wouldn't open either.

**You:** _'Idiot'_ Hermione chastises herself, _'why on earth did you say that?'_

**Stranger:** Snape paces back and forth the room, searching for a way out.

**You:** Hermione lies down on the desktop, sighing. How were they ever going to get out of the room if even the professor couldn't find a way?

**Stranger:** Snape rolls his sleeves up and sits in a chair.

**You:** "So, there is no way out?" Hermione asks softly.

**Stranger:** "I'm afraid not." Snape is sweating badly and he isexhausted.

**You:** Hermione looks at her teacher in concern. His shirt and pants are sticking to his skin, and he looks pale and sweaty. "Sir!" she exclaims, "You look dangerously overheated!"

**Stranger:** "I - I have a - feeling - about that" Snape lies back in the chair

**You:** "Sir?!" she exclaims, "are you alright?"

**Stranger:** "I - I'm - fine..." Snape unbuttons the neck of his shirt and then lies back in the chair.

**You:** Hermione slides off from the desk and walks over to him. "No you're not," she protests, "you can barely speak!"

**Stranger:** "Miss... Granger - I-" Snape stops speaking.

**You:** "Sir!" she cries. Reaching out, she feels for his pulse, which is rapid and his breathing shallow. Steeling herself, Hermione undoes his remaining buttons and removes his shirt from him.

**Stranger:** "Miss Granger - wh-what are you doing?" Snape asks

**You:** "Your clothes are making you overheat," she snaps, "Would you rather I removed the pants instead? Sir," she adds.

**Stranger:** "Well..." Snape blushes, wiping sweat from his face.

**You:** Hermione's jaw drops. _'Did Snape just blush?'_

**Stranger:** "I - I think -" Snape stops speaking again.

**You:** _'He's getting worse!' _Hermione bit her lip. It seemed removing the shirt had not been enough. But despite earlier her words she felt a reluctance to remove the professor's pants without his consent. "Sir?" she said tentatively, "do you - do you think I should get the pants off too?"

**Stranger:** "I - I don't care - as long I'm not - going to have - a heat stroke" Snape gasps.

**You:** Hermione nods. "Alright sir." She unbuttons the pants, then hooking her thumbs under them, she pulls them off in one quick motion, leaving Snape clad in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers.

**Stranger:** "I - I can't take much more of this heat-" Snape's voice was crackling

**You:** Hermione bites her lip furiously. She can't think what else she could do. Cooling charms are not having any effect, and the heat is clearly getting to Snape. Desperately, she tries again to find a way out.

**Stranger:** Snape is panting with exhaustion.

**You:** As Hermione goes to try the window again, she trips over a rough spot on the floor. This seems to set off a trigger of some sort, as the next thing she knows the floor has disappeared and she falls several metres onto the floor below. She hears rather than sees that Snape has also fallen through.

**Stranger:** Snape grunts as he hits the floor, but seems too weakened to get up.

**You:** The first thing Hermione notices is that the air is no longer stiflingly hot. The second thing she notices is that it is now quite cold, and her clothes are nowhere to be seen. The final thing she notices is that she does not recognise where she is at all, but that it has the look of a dungeon cell - bars and all.

**Stranger:** Snape is still lying on the ground, now shivering in the cold.

**You:** Hermione walks to the bars, intent on getting out. She is puzzled to find that there is no doorway in the bars at all that she can unlock. She realises with some dismay that she cannot get them out of this room either. Shivering in the cooler air of the dungeons, she walks over and sits next to Snape, figuring that some proximity to body heat would enable them both to warm up

**Stranger:** Snape is gaining some streanth back and is able to sit up. "What happened?"

**You:** "I tripped over something in the floor upstairs, and it dropped us down here. At least we won't get heatstroke here, but it'd be easier if our clothes had dropped down too," she frowns.

**Stranger:** Snape looks around, noting that their clothes are not there.

**You:** Hermione draws up her knees and hugs them to her chest, trying to conserve some more heat. "I had a look at the bars, there doesn't seem to be a way out here either," she sighs.

**Stranger:** Snape sighs. "Well I guess we're trapped down here. What are we going to do to?" he asks.

**You:** Hermione shrugs. "I don't know. I could try finding another trigger but if we get dropped through the floor again we're going to end up at the bottom of the lake or something."

**Stranger:** "True." Snape shivers. "Now it's freezing in here."

**You:** "Yes," Hermione agrees. "The closer we stick together the more body heat we can share..."

**Stranger:** "Hmm." Snape had never liked casual contact, but in this situation it was obviously a good idea.

**You:** As Hermione moves closer towards Snape, she thinks with some amusement that it felt very odd to be the one telling Snape what to do.

**Stranger:** Snape looks around, the cell is very dark and eerie.

**You:** Looking out of the small barred window, Hermione sees that night had fallen.

**Stranger:** Snape shivers and ran his fingers through his hair.

**You:** A stray thought suddenly enters Hermione's head. _'I bet having sex would warm us up quite thoroughly.'_ Then she shakes herself. _'Stop it!'_ she orders herself, _'I'm sure saying something like that is a sure fire way to get him to kill you!'_

**Stranger:** Snape looks at Hermione. "Are you okay you just shook yourself for a second?"

**You:** Hermione reddens. _'Of all things for him to notice!'_ she thinks. "I - It's nothing. Just trying to shake off a ridiculous thought."

**Stranger:** "What was that thought?" Snape asks.

**You:** "Nothing!" Hermione squeaks.

**Stranger:** "Fine then." Snape yawns.

**You:** Hermione sighs in relief. "Maybe we should sleep," she suggests, also yawning.

**Stranger:** "Yes." Snape lies down on the cobblestone ground.

**You:** Hermione lies down beside him.

**Stranger:** "Well...have a good nights sleep." Snape is very tired.

**You:** 'Night," said Hermione. The ground is uncomfortable, but she is asleep within minutes.

**Stranger:** Snape is still awake, even though he is tired he cannot sleep.

**You:** Hermione rolls over in her sleep, cuddling closer to the warmth beside her and burying her face in Snape's chest.

**Stranger:** Snape sighs.

**You:** As the night progresses, Hermione rolls over several times.

**Stranger:** Whichever way she faced she still molds herself to Snape's body. He eventually gets to sleep.

**You:** When they wake the next day, it is not yet fully light. Hermione finds herself cocooned next to Snape, and wakes to feel something warm and hard prodding her back.

**Stranger:** Snape sits up sighing and pushed his hair back off his face.

**You:** Hermione sits up too, and stretches. She looks surreptitiously at Snape and sees that there is a tent in his boxers. She looks away with a blush

**Stranger:** Snape looks at Hermione. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

**You:** Hermione mumbles and gestures towards Snape's crotch.

**Stranger:** Snape doesn't even look down. "That always happens every morning when I wake up."

**You:** "Right," Hermione says. That wasn't that surprising... still, she feels a little disappointed that it hadn't been personal.

**Stranger:** Snape sighs and lies back down again.

**You:** Hermione rubs her arms to ward off the chill. She finds herself missing the warmth of Snape's arms around her, but after all, they were both awake now, she can't go back and cuddle him again...

**Stranger:** "What should we do now?" Snape says

**You:** Before her brain can catch up with the conversation, Hermione blurts out, "Having sex would definitely keep us warm!"

**You:** The moment the words were out she claps her hands over her mouth, looking mortified

**Stranger:** Snape's eyes are wide open and he blushes.

**You:** "I - I - oh god, forget I said that!" Hermione splutters

**Stranger:** Eyes still widened, Snape admits, "Well I wouldnt mind it in a situation like this."

**You:** It is Hermione's turn to widen her eyes. "Really?" she asks, unable to keep the faint note of hope out of her voice

**Stranger:** Snape was calm and cool again. "Yes, really"

**You:** Hermione feels herself oddly reassured by Snape's return to his usual cool and collected manner. "Oh... well in that case, don't forget what I said."

**Stranger:** "Alright then" Snape agrees.

**You:** _'Ok, here goes.'_ Hermione shimmies her skirt down her legs, then turns to Snape. "So .. er.. what do I do now?"

**Stranger:** "How about I start us off, hmm?" Snape asks with a smirk.

**You:** Hermione nods silently.

**Stranger:** Snape quickly gets on top on Hermione and looked down into her eyes

**You:** Hermione looks back. His black eyes seem like long dark tunnels - but there is a warmth to them that she has never noticed before.

**Stranger:** Snape narrows his eyes, he moves his hand towards Hermione's bra.

**You:** Hermione moved a little so he could reach the clasp easier.

**Stranger:** Snape undid the clasp and removed the bra.

**You:** Hermione's eyes flick quickly to Snape's face, gauging his reaction - nobody has ever seen her like this before.

**Stranger:** Snape moves his hand down more to her pelvis, and started rubbing his finger roughly on her panties.

**You:** Hermione gasps at the sensation of her panties rubbing against her folds. The sensation is more intense than when she has done it to herself.

**Stranger:** Snape applies more pressure while rubbing

**You:** Hermione thrust her pelvis up against Snape's hand, moaning softly. She also brings her hand down into Snape's boxers. She strokes his cock, gasping in surprise when she felt his size - she had not expected it to be so large.

**Stranger:** Snape is panting, he stops his rubbing, and put his hand inside Hermione's panties and starts rubbing her clit

**You:** Hermione arches up into Snape, her pleasure spiking at the feel of Snape's hand directly touching her

**Stranger:** Snape cocks his head and smirks

**You:** As her orgasm builds up, Hermione strokes harder on Snape's cock

**Stranger:** Snape pants faster and he puts his finger into Hermione

**You:** This sensation of being penetrated is enough to topple her over the edge, and she comes, squeezing spasmodically around his finger

**Stranger:** Snape pulls his finger out and licks her cum

**You:** Hermione's eyes widen again in surprise. Her panties are thoroughly soaked now

**Stranger:** "Have you had enough, or do you want more? Snape asks teasingly

**You:** Hermione is flushed and sweating. At this point, staying warm is not a valid excuse anymore. But she isn't about to let him stop now! "More!" she gasps, "Please!"

**Stranger:** Snape chuckles. "As you wish." In an instant he slips Hermione's panties down.

**You:** Hermione immediately grinds her pelvis upwards into Snape's, seeking friction

**Stranger:** "Would you do the honours to undress me?" Snape asks smirking down at her

**You:** Hermione doesn't waste time with words, hooking her thumb in and slipping his boxers straight off

**Stranger:** Snape is very aroused, but does not move to do anything, letting Hermione do the work.

**You:** Grinding their pelvises together, Hermione bends up to Snape's face to capture his lips as well

**Stranger:** Snape kisses her back briefly, but breaks the kiss when he asks "How much do you want me?" He strokes her clit lightly.

**You:** Hermione stares up into his eyes, close to incoherent. "I - I - oh god - Professor - please don't stop - sir - Snape - I need you - oh god - Severus!"

**Stranger:** Snape smirks and chuckles, then quickly thrust his cock fully into Hermione, giving a small grunt

**You:** Hermione gasped at the initial thrust, a quick flash of pain passing through her. As Snape stays buried in her, her vaginal walls clench around Snape's cock as she tries to adjust to the thick shaft inside her.

**Stranger:** Snape pants, and thrusts smoothly in and out of Hermione.

**You:** As Snape establishes a rhythm of thrusting, and Hermione adjusts to the sensation of fullness, she starts to meet Snape thrust for thrust, driving him even deeper inside her.

**Stranger:** Snape starts to thrust a little faster, panting faster as well

**You:** Hermione approaches her climax, moaning with each thrust

**Stranger:** Snape was close to cumming and thrusts even faster

**You:** Hermione shifts slightly underneath him, and suddenly Snape is hitting a spot inside her that intensifies the sensations incredibily. A few thrusts later, Hermione came for a second time, even harder than she had earlier.

**Stranger:** Snape comes too, grunting loudly as his cum was shooting into Hermione

**You:** Hermione convulses around Snape, milking the cum from his cock. As the tremors of her orgasm die away, Hermione collapses in a boneless heap. She feels Snape slip out of her and then roll over to the side.

**Stranger:** Snape is panting, but manages to say, "So - are you - all warmed - up now?"

**You:** "That - that was - brilliant..." Hermione gasps

**Stranger:** Snape chuckles.

**You:** "Hmm" Hermione says thoughtfully after a while. "I just thought - couldn't we just send someone a Patronus to someone to come find us?"

**Stranger:** "Yes we could." he replies.

**You:** "Well, you can do it now then, can't you?" Hermione said, "We can get out of here."

Snape replies "It's not even dawn yet; we won't be missed for hours yet. And there's no need to call anyone, we can just go back up through the first room again."

Hermione stills, and narrows her eyes. "Wait, what?"

Snape only smirks in response.

Hermione stares. "You actually planned things to go this way?" she says incredulously.

"Of course," he replies.

Hermione just stares at him open-mouthed. "You - you - you're so devious!"

"Well," Snape says smoothly, "we still have several more hours when our absence won't be missed. More than enough time for some more deviant behaviour."

Hermione cocks her head. "That sounds promising..."


End file.
